


Weightlifting

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://thirdtimecharmed.tumblr.com/post/109344647572/ohcombeferre-im-not-saying-this-is-feuilly"> this picture. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightlifting

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking my own rule and posting this as a stand-alone, even though it's only 900 words. Just checking to see if the feedback is different.

Much to his surprise, Blaine really enjoyed hitting the gym with Kurt every couple of days. He suspected that part of his enjoyment came from being able to watch Kurt’s muscles stretch in various enticing ways as he went through his workout, but Blaine also did like how fulfilled and strong he felt after a good session. He may never lose the little pooch of belly he had, but he could tell he was in the best shape of his life regardless, so he wasn’t concerned.

(It helped that Kurt had drunkenly admitted to him once that he loved how comfy Blaine’s belly was as a pillow, if he was being entirely honest.)

Whatever the reasoning behind it was, Blaine was still riding an endorphin high as he and Kurt finished up their workouts one afternoon. He had been focusing more on core work and stretching that day, while Kurt had been doing some killer arm and leg routine he’d found online that apparently worked miracles, for reasons unknown to Blaine. Once he’d finished his cool-off crunches, Blaine headed off to the locker room, knowing Kurt wouldn’t be far behind.

“Hey, baby,” Blaine said cheerfully as he stepped out of the shower. “You able to break a concrete block with your hand yet?”

Kurt just groaned from his place on the bench, halfway between his gym clothes and his street clothes. “I think _I’m_ broken.”

“Uh oh,” Blaine said, hastily throwing on his boxers and pants before coming to sit down next to Kurt. “Did you pull something? Do we need to go to the ER?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Kurt said. “I think I just...overexerted myself.”

“What did you-”

“I may have skipped my cool-down,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a sheepish look. “And now all my muscles are just _aching._ ”

“You’re going to pull a muscle one day and I’m not gonna feel sorry for you,” Blaine said, huffing an unimpressed sigh before pulling Kurt into a hug.

“Yes, you will,” Kurt said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I will,” Blaine echoed, rubbing Kurt’s back. “But I’ll still say that I told you so.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Kurt said, pulling back to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. “But for now, can you help me get my shirt on? I can’t move my arms that much.”

“But I like you better shirtless,” Blaine teased, pouting playfully before helping Kurt out of his tank top and into his button-down. He was thankful it was summertime and Kurt was wearing short sleeves - dealing with any more material than necessary would have been a pain in the ass.

“You’re the best,” Kurt said once he was clothed and watching Blaine grab his own shirt.

“I know,” Blaine said, smirking.

“Know how you could be even better, though?”

“How could I get better than the best?”

“Is now really the time for semantics, B?” Kurt asked, giving Blaine a dirty look.

“Enlighten me as to how I could be even better than the best, oh wise one,” Blaine said, trying and failing to keep the cocky grin off his face.

“Carry me home?” Kurt said, eyes going big and pleading in a way that Blaine thought was totally unfair. “I honestly don’t know if I can walk all two blocks.”

“Didn’t I already get my workout for the day?” Blaine teased.

Kurt just kept giving Blaine his begging eyes until Blaine finally sighed and gave in.

“You’re lucky we’re allowed to leave our things in our lockers,” Blaine said, scooping up Kurt like he was a child. “Otherwise you’d be shit out of luck, babe. I wouldn’t be able to cart you and our gym bags home.”

“You’d never leave me behind just to take our gym clothes home,” Kurt said, wrapping his limbs loosely around Blaine’s shoulders and waist.

Blaine just pushed open the door the outside and started walking. “Hey, you hear that noise?”

“What noise?” Kurt asked, peering at Blaine curiously.

“You didn’t hear it? Someone was just cracking a whip nearby - oh, that’s right. It was you,” Blaine said.

“Are you implying that I have you whipped, Blaine Anderson-Hummel?” Kurt glared at Blaine, but his eyes were crinkling like he was trying to hold in a smile.

“Of course not,” Blaine said, laughing once, lightly. “I was trying to state it outright.”

“You’re the worst. We’re getting a divorce,” Kurt said.

“Kurt, I can feel your chest shaking from trying to not laugh,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think we’re getting a divorce.”

“We’re not getting a divorce, but I’m mad at you,” Kurt said petulantly. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“No, I’m not,” Blaine said as they reached their apartment building.

“No, you’re not,” Kurt agreed with a sigh. “Thanks, B.”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Blaine said simply. “But this means you have to return the favor at some point.”

“If my muscles ever unlock, deal,” Kurt said, dropping his feet to the ground so Blaine could unlock their door.

“C’mon, let’s get you some IcyHot, Rocky,” Blaine said, helping Kurt walk inside.

“You’re still not funny.”

“Lies,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss before lifting him one last time to get him on the couch. He scuttled off to their medicine cabinet once Kurt was settled, filled with equal parts affection and annoyance for his cute, ridiculous husband.


End file.
